Exercising apparatus and equipment have been developed to provide various multi-function types of exercises. In the prior art various weightlifting equipment have been disclosed including those referenced in the following U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,314 to L. Ceppo, a weightlifting device is disclosed including two upright members, a weight carrying bar coupled to cylindrical members, in a frame having several uprights. The cylindrical members and upright members guide the weightlifting bar in vertical movements. The weightlifting bar is not rotatable during vertical lifting to reduce strain on the wrist, elbow and shoulder joints during any exercise. Also the vertical upright members are not adjustable in height to perform exercises which require additional height for the cylindrical members to travel a greater vertical distance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,194 to Dawson, a weightlifting station is disclosed including a pair of guide posts, a barbell assembly, a sleeve telescoped over the weight bar and stop pins attached to the sleeve, where during rotation of the sleeve the stop pins can pivotally engage the guide posts through holes provided along the length of the guide posts. The rotation of the sleeve during vertical lifting of the barbell assembly to reduce stress on the wrist, elbow and shoulder joints will cause the stop pins to prematurely engage the holes in the guide posts and prevent the complete vertical lifting of the barbell assembly. Also, the weightlifting bar is not rotatable during vertical lifting to reduce pressure on the wrist, elbow and shoulder joints when performing any exercise. The vertical support posts are not adjustable to provide additional height for those exercises that require the clamping member to travel a greater vertical distance.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,346,256 to White, disclosed a device comprised of a guided sleeve assembly, connected together by a horizontal bar, guidably supported on a pair of parallel vertical uprights. A safety clamping collar is provided to stop the movement of the bar in a downward direction. If the weight bar is dropped it will go as far as the pre-selected position of the collar. The weightlifting bar is not rotatable to reduce pressure on the wrist, elbow and shoulder joints when performing any exercise. The vertical uprights are not adjustable in height to perform exercises which require additional height for the clamping collars to travel a greater vertical distance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,244 to Tauber Jr. disclosed a gymnasium type equipment consisting of a weight bar attached to a pair of slides that are supported on vertical posts for performing vertical lifting exercises of the weight bar. Strap pins are used to limit the downward movement of the weight on the vertical slide posts. The weightlifting bar is not rotatable to reduce stress on the wrist, elbow and shoulder joints when performing any exercise.
None of the above or any multifunction weightlifting system known allows the rotation of the weight bearing bar, the use of weight bearing bars of various diameters, the removal of the weight bearing bar from slider assemblies, the use of a detachable barbell sleeve over the weight bearing bar and provides the versatility and safety advantages of this particular weightlifting apparatus.